Curiosity Killed the Cat
by Translucent Darkness
Summary: Chloe has been turned into a cat, and it's up to her completely oblivious friends to change her back.
1. Magic and Such

A/N: Okay, I know I have other stories that I need to finish, but this is just so darn fun to write. To all the real magic uses out there, I know this is not an accurate description of magic and Wicca. I'm uses more of the Buffy-verse's idea of magic, so please no flames about that. (Flames about horrid plot structure or the multitude of grammatical mistakes are accepted.) And, please ignore my history goof-ups. I love ancient history, but I don't know much about it. This takes place during the fourth season for obvious reasons.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, except for the plot. And my original character. And my computer. And my, well, I think you understand.

* * *

Prologue 

Chloe's POV

Magic. A word most people believe is only real in fairy tales. What they don't know is that magic is real, more real than most things. Okay you're probably thinking that I'm some kind of magic expert right? Wrong. I stumbled onto it more than anything. I've always had an uncanny attraction to the weird and unexplained. Hell, my best friend can catch a car going fifty miles-per-hour. (He, of course, doesn't know that I know.) Most of the strangeness around me, though, is due to the meteor rocks littering every inch of my home-town. Ah, the weirdness that is Smallville. You'll learn more about that later. On to magic. I first realized there was magic in the world when a seventeenth-century witch possessed me. That problem has been resolved, but my other best friend and pseudo-sister, Lana Lang, still has a witch inside of her who occasionally makes her wicked presence known. So, to help my friend, I, Chloe Sullivan, reporter extraordinaire, delved into the mystic world of magic.

The first thing I learned was that not all witches are evil. In fact, many witches used to make their living as town healers. But there are power-hungry people cough, Lex Luthor, cough who use or would use magic to gain said power.

The second thing I learned was that magic is dynamic; it's ever changing, and to examine magic from just one region or era would leave you with a very limited view of the mystic arts. Once I'd learned this, my research mode went into overdrive. I may have been a little preoccupied with finding out _everything_ I could.

The third thing I learned was that magic users are most often discreet, and even the classmate to your left could be plotting a curse to make you fail your next Biology exam or a helpful spell to make the entire class' acne go away in time for picture day. You really never know.

* * *

Chapter 1: Magic and Such 

_One week earlier:_

Chloe's POV

I sat in my haven, otherwise known as the Torch office, staring at the succession of z's I had typed onto my computer screen. I believe it was my subconscious telling me I was tired and wasn't about to get any work done. Thankfully, I was packed with caffeine or I would have already fallen asleep. I took another swig of my coffee and grimaced. It was cold. Sighing, I reluctantly stood, momentarily stretching my muscles, before walking over to the coffee pot to make a fresh pot.

"Hi, Chloe!" I jumped and nearly dropped my mug. Swirling around, I saw my friend Brandon. I calmed my beating heart.

"You do realize that you have a preternatural talent for sneaking up on people," I said, setting down my cold coffee.

Brandon blushed. "Sorry, Chloe. I was just wondering if that book came in." Brandon was referring to an ancient tome that he, the history buff, had helped me find. Oddly enough, we found it on e-bay for five hundred dollars. I was thankful for having saved the money I made while working at the Daily Planet. The book was a book of magic and spells with a supposedly large amount of information on possession. I was hoping that it would be able to shed some light on how to evict Lana's uninvited witchy guest.

"Yeah, it was delivered yesterday," I replied, walking to my desk. I opened a drawer and pulled out the heavy volume. The binding was leather embossed with a picture of the head of a ram. It looked a little malevolent. The pages were thick and yellowed, and the handwritten words, though ancient, were still legible. "I don't know what it says, though. You have no idea how hard it is to find a free ancient Sumerian translator on the web."

Brandon eyed the book with reverence. Gingerly, he picked up the book and held it in his hands. He let out a deep satisfied sigh as he ran a hand over the leather ram. I raised my eyebrows. "Wow, you sure seem to like that book."

Brandon looked up at me. A slightly maniacal smirk made him seem different, almost frightening. He looked at my with his calculating eyes; the irises were completely black. Didn't he have blue eyes just a moment ago? "I'm sorry, Chloe," he growled. His voice had grown deep and commanding. Unconsciously I took a few steps back.

"B-Brandon?" I stuttered, lost for words by his sudden change.

Brandon's smirk grew wider. With one arm, Brandon held the book close to him, and he extended his other arm so that it was pointing right at me. My heart beat faster and my breathing quickened. "Ocono…" Brandon began. His eyes shone as purple light began to swirl within their black depths. "Metrion…" Brandon's hand now began to glow with a purple light. "Hecate…" The purple light lifted off of his hand and began to spiral down his arm and hand collecting on his finger that was pointed at me. "Est!" The purple light shot out of his finger like a bullet, hitting me square in the chest. Pain blossomed from the area it hit. I let out a yell, or at least I thought I did; the pain was so unbearable. I felt as if my organs were being rearranged and stretched. My eyes were squeezed shut as a vain attempt to shut out the pain.

Then, suddenly, the pain stopped. I sat a few moments in this new-found bliss before opening my eyes. Everything was dark. I tried to move, and realized that I was covered with some kind of fabric. I maneuvered my way out from under the cloth and gasped. Either I had shrunk, or the world had grown larger. I looked up at Brandon. I didn't even reach his knee. "What the hell did you do to me!" I tried to yell, but my vocal chords had been somehow altered. My exclamation came out as a strange yowl. I glared daggers at the smirking boy above me, and flicked my tail as an expression of anger. Wait a second, _tail!_

I suddenly became dizzy. Since when did I have a _tail?_ I looked down and saw tiny golden paws instead of hands. Around my paws was the fabric that had been covering me. It turned out to be my clothes. It hit me. That bastard had turned me into a cat. I trained my new cat eyes on Brandon. Extending my claws, which I had just realized I had, I lunged at the witch. Brandon kicked me away. Hard. I hit the wall. Pain pounded through my head. My fight or flight instinct had already taken affect, and fight hadn't worked so…I ran. I ran like hell. As I was bounding out the door, I saw Brandon lean down and begin folding my clothes.

* * *

Lex's POV 

The strangest thing happened as I was walking up the steps of Smallville High. I had come to see Clark; I was a little worried about Lana. This Isabelle affair seemed to be very trying on her. I opened the doors to the school when, all of the sudden, a cat dashed out and crouched behind me as if it were hiding from something from within the school. I stared down at the cat. It was a beautiful cat. Its fur was a soft golden color, blonde, I guess, and its oddly intelligent eyes were bright green. It was also shaking.

I looked back through the still open door of the school. "Okay, a cat in the high school." I pondered that, attempting to rationalize the phenomenon. "Well, this _is_ Smallville, a farming community. It could have come from some…farming class?" I shook my head. You would have thought my rationalizing skills would be more developed living in a town with its own 'wall of weird'.

I turned back to the cat. It was still shaking. I had to admit, I felt sorry for the poor creature. My father would have killed me if he ever knew I cared for an animal, but he didn't have to know. I've always had a soft spot for cats. My mother had loved cats. She thought they were the wise, and she told my how the Ancient Egyptians had worshipped cats. I leaned down and looked into the creature's frightened eyes. I reached out my hand and gently stroked the cat's back. For a moment, the cat glared at me with what seemed like contempt, but after a few more strokes, the cat stopped shaking and closed its eyes lazily and began to purr. She flicked her tail lightly with pleasure. I somehow knew it was female; I'm not sure how though. She just seemed feminine. I decided at once that I liked her.

Cautiously, I extended my other hand and grasped the cat around its middle. She gave me a confused expression as I gently lifted her from the ground. The cat growled and attempted to scratch me. I chuckled slightly and cradled her in my arms. She looked at me with suspicion which belied the feeling of helplessness radiating from her tiny form. I scratched her lightly between her ears. She eventually calmed down and purred as she snuggled into my chest. I smiled and began to walk back to my car. I could talk to Clark later.

* * *

Chloe's POV 

I could not believe it. I just could not believe it. I was being held by Lex Luthor as he scratched between my ears. And I was _purring._ Me, Chloe Sullivan, _purring!_ Yeah, I know it's normal for cats, but I'm not really a cat! I just couldn't help it. It was like when he petted my back. At first I was angry. 'How dare Lex Luthor touch me!' But then it just felt so_ good_. I felt like an idiot when the purring started. I noticed a deep rumbling in my chest, strictly involuntary, and would have blushed if my face wasn't covered with fur.

Now, believe it or not, I'm in the arms of Lex Luthor as he walks out to the parking lot. I didn't know where he was taking me, but I didn't care. I was lost in the pleasant euphoria of being a spoiled cat, and I was just happy I was getting away from Brandon.

Lex Luthor took me to his car where I jumped agilely into the passenger seat. Lex climbed in and started the car. I sat for a moment wondering where we were going but decided to simply wait and find out. I would have never guessed before, but Lex seemed to be a cat person, and if I was around Lex long enough, I would undoubtedly run into Clark. Clark would recognize me immediately, right?

* * *

Lex's POV 

I had put the cat in my car and was now driving to the mansion. I glanced over at her. She was staring placidly out the window into the bright Kansas sky. Her eyes were focused, as if she was deeply thinking. I quickly told myself that that's how all cats look, nothing unusual. But still…

The cat reminded me of someone. Her coloring was similar to that of someone I know, but I couldn't figure out who it was. Their eyes were identical, though, I'm sure of that. I'd seen that same thoughtful look many times before, but where?

After I parked in front of the mansion, I lifted the cat into my arms once again and carried her inside. William, my butler, greeted me. I smirked; his eyes practically lit up as he saw the cat, and he insisted on telling everyone about the houseguest. I had no idea he loved animals so.

* * *

Chloe's POV 

Lex had taken me to the mansion, and deposited me on the sofa in his study before going about his paperwork. It seemed that each person working in the house, and there were a lot of them, came to see me. It was wonderful. I was the princess of all cats. I was cooed over and petted all day. At first, I found it quite offensive, I'm not one for being the center of attention, but after a while, I gave in to my kitty instincts and enjoyed every minute of it. I would occasionally glance over at Lex, and he would be watching me, genuinely smiling. God, this guy needed a real pet.

After a while the cook entered the study with my dinner: a large grilled fish. I usually dislike fish, but to my kitty nose, nothing smelled more delicious. And it was delicious. The tastiest thing in the world. As I finished off the huge fish, I glanced at the cook, who had stayed with me, and purred deeply showing my gratitude. He smiled broadly and gently scratched behind my ears before exiting with the giant platter.

After the hubbub of my arrival had died down, I decided to do some exploring. I wasn't worried about my cat form. Clark would come, see that I was really Chloe Sullivan and not a cat, and turn me back into his loyal friend. Then, together we would beat Brandon to a pulp. I quietly examined Lex's study as these thoughts buzzed around my mind. I wasn't able to do much snooping due to my lack of height and opposable thumbs, though, so I chose to see the rest of the mansion. I was about to walk through the side door when a pair of hands grabbed me around my middle. It was Lex.

"No, no," he said, lifting me into his arms. "I don't want to have to go looking for you." He yawned loudly. "Besides, I think it's time for bed." Lex scratched my head as he carried me out of the study. He took me to another part of the mansion and through a door which led to what I believe was his bedroom. He set me down on the plushy carpet and walked over to the large oak armoire. My eyes became wide as he began to take off his clothes. Under my fur I was blushing furiously. I was extremely confused as to what why he would strip in front of me before I realized that I'm a cat to him. He doesn't know I'm a person.

I sat for a moment, and then blushed again as I realized I was staring. I quickly turned away to let him finish changing for bed. To rid my mind of the image of his half naked body, I inspected the room. Crimson curtains hung from the windows and a wooden door led to an extraordinarily huge bathroom. There were no pictures, no knick-knacks or items to show that this was someone's bedroom; there was just the basic furniture. It was sad really. Lex may have all the money in the world, but he lacked identity. I decided that would have to change. A tiny kitty-yawn overcame me, and I opted to postpone any plans until morning.

Scanning the room once more, a king-sized four-post bed drew my attention. I came to the conclusion that if I looked like a cat, I might as well act like a cat, and to a cat, the entire world was theirs. I strode over to the bed and leapt onto it. The soft crimson silk sheets and down comforter dipped slightly beneath my weight. I walked softly to the center of the bed and circled my chosen area before deciding to lie there. I curled into a tiny ball and was asleep before my eyes had fully closed.

* * *

Lex's POV 

I changed into my pajamas and then turned around to find the cat. She was curled up on my bed, sound asleep. I snickered. I never knew being a cat was so tiring. I quietly turned out the light and walked around to the other side of the bed. I was careful not to wake her as I climbed under the covers. That night, I dreamt that I was a boy and my mother was helping me care for a stray.

* * *

A/N: The words in the spell were mostly made up, except for Hecate of course. Hecate: the goddess of transformation, I found it appropriate, plus I think they mention Hecate in Buffy when Amy turns herself into a rat. The word Metrion is a magic word used in a favorite show of mine. Try to guess the show! Also, this story is not really a romance or anything, I just put in the awkward moments for the awkwardness. Please review! 


	2. The Obliviousness of One's Friends

A/N: When I said "no romance" I meant no outright, in-your-face romance. Of course, that doesn't include implied romance which can be interpreted any way you want!

Disclaimer: Check chap 1.

* * *

Chapter 2: The Amazing Obliviousness of One's Friends 

Lex's POV

The next morning, I was working in my study and the cat was taking a nap on the sofa when Clark stormed through the door. I have to say, I was very happy to see him at first; after all, it was beautiful Saturday morning and I was stuck looking over paperwork. My face fell as I saw the look on Clark's. He was nervous and frightened. I stood and walked over to him. "Hi, Clark. What's-" I was cutoff suddenly by a loud purring noise. Clark and I both looked down to see the cat rubbing up against Clark's leg. Clark turned back to me, a small smile permeating features. He leaned down and picked up the cat.

"Ah," Clark cooed at the golden ball of fluff. "Boy or girl?" he asked.

"Girl," I answered.

"What's her name?"

I shrugged. "I don't know. She hasn't told me yet." Clark gave me an odd look. "My staff just calls her kitty." Clark laughed at that. 'Kitty' purred in his arms. She looked up into his face with what seemed like a hopeful look, but then again she always had weird looks.

"When'd you get her?"

"I found her yesterday at the high school."

"Really?" Clark seemed surprised. I nodded.

Clark petted her softly. "She's beautiful," he crooned, "and somehow oddly familiar."

I looked into Clark's face. "You think so, too? I think it's the eyes. They remind me of someone." Clark nodded. The cat looked from Clark to me and then back to Clark. Her expression was one of sorrow. I also noticed that the purring had stopped. "So," I began, trying to take my mind off her strange mannerisms. "What's up?"

Clark's face fell once again. "It's Chloe," he said. The cat meowed loudly. I glared at her for a moment trying to tell her to behave. She shot me a look of indignation. Huh, indignation from a cat. Clark continued, "She's gone missing."

That got my attention. "What do you mean?" I asked. The cat began to squirm in Clark's arms, so Clark set her on the floor. She sat and frowned up at him.

"We don't know where she is. She didn't come home from school yesterday," he explained.

"Have you called the police?"

Clark nodded. "They said she has to be missing for twenty-four hours before they'll start an investigation."

"Well, is there any evidence that something happened to her?" I asked. I was starting to get worried. Chloe's curiosity was infamous for getting her into tight spots.

"Well, no. We keep trying to call her cell phone, but no one answers. I don't know what to do. Her father was already in Metropolis so he's looking there, and Lana, Lois, and my parents are checking out her usual hang-outs around Smallville." Clark sighed. He walked over to the couch (nearly stepping on the cat who growled angrily) and sat dejectedly with his head in his hands. The cat jumped onto his lap, and he gently began to stroke her.

I walked over and sat across from him. Clark voiced his concern, "Chloe's had so many near-death experiences already. I'm afraid her nine lives are going to run out."

I sighed. Clark had taken the words right from my mouth. Of course, I would never actually speak them. The most annoying thing, though, was that I still felt the need to protect Chloe even though my father had taken her off his hit list. "She'll be fine Clark. She's smart and can take care of herself. I'm sure you're worrying over nothing." Okay, so I'm a damn hypocrite. In reality I was worried as hell. God, Chloe why do you always have to get into these situations?

"I know," Clark said, pulling me from my own thoughts. "It's just that I don't know what I'd do without her. It was so hard when I thought she had died. I just…I just want her to be okay." I nodded in understanding. The cat, who was still on Clark's lap, curled up against him and purred. It seemed to have a soothing effect on him. He smiled slightly and petted the cat. I sat and watched Clark pet her. She was definitely an amazing cat.

After a moment, I spoke up, "Have they investigated the Torch office?" I asked.

Clark shook his head. "We can't get in. Chloe was the one with the keys to the school, and I don't think the principal or janitors will let us borrow a key either."

I smiled widely. Because I so often donated equipment to the school, I needed a key to let the people who dropped off the equipment into the school. "I have a key," I told Clark.

He looked up at me, eyes hopeful. "Really?" he asked. What? Did he think I was lying?

"Yeah," I answered. "Why don't we play the role of Chloe this time and go investigate." Clark nodded enthusiastically. We both stood and began to walk to the doors. The cat, however, had different plans. She ran in front of us and sat right in front of the doors. I sighed. "No," I told her, lifting her into my arms. "You have to stay here." I set the cat on the sofa, noticing her angry look as I walked out the door.

* * *

Omniscient POV 

Clark and Lex walked into the torch office, and Lex flicked the light switch. The fluorescent overhead lights illuminated the room. The two saw nothing out of the ordinary. Lex strode over to Chloe's desk and Clark walked to the broom closet. On Chloe's desk, the green computer monitor was turned off and a file of the freak-of-the-week sat open before it. Lex frowned. _Why had Chloe not put it away?_ he thought. Lex closed the folder. His eyes skimmed over her half-full coffee cup and scattered pens and pencils. Something was obviously wrong. Chloe may not have been exactly organized, but she did clean up a bit before leaving the Torch office. Lex reached toward the top drawer and started to slide it open.

"Hey, Lex!" Clark called, peeking his head out from inside the closet. "I think you should come and take a look at this." Lex closed the drawer he had begun to open, not noticing the book inside labeled _Spells_.

Lex walked over to the closet and poked his head inside. "What have you found, Clark?" he asked.

"Look," Clark said, pointing to a pile of fabric folded and set neatly on a shelf. Lex approached the shelf and unfolded the fabric. It was a woman's shirt. It was red with spiraling yellow designs along the seams. "That's Chloe's shirt," Clark said.

Lex refolded the shirt and set it back on the shelf along with the other clothes. "Chloe probably keeps clothes here for nights when she works late," he reasoned.

Clark shook his head. "Those were the clothes she was wearing yesterday."

Lex raised an eyebrow. "Though I'm sure a nude Chloe running around town would be extremely amusing, I very much doubt that Chloe would strip before running away." Clark's face turned pink, and Lex chuckled.

After a moment, Clark's face turned very serious. "Wait a second," he said, moving toward the door. Clark quietly peeked outside before swiftly pulling his head back in and closing the door so that only a sliver of the room outside was visible. "Someone's coming," he whispered.

"Who?" Lex asked. Clark only shrugged. They then positioned themselves so that they both could see out into the room.

A tall boy entered the torch office. His mouse-brown haired was slightly ruffled and his eyes were bloodshot. He held a large weathered book under one arm and a tiny journal in his other hand. The boy walked over to Chloe's desk and dropped the book and journal onto it. He stood there with his hands on the text, his red eyes facing forward, perfectly still. The feeling in the room shifted somehow when he entered. It was almost as if electricity charged through the floor and walls. A stench came along with it. It smelled like stale air from a long-forgotten tomb. Lex shivered slightly and Clark fidgeted uncomfortably.

"Do you know who that is?" Lex asked in a hushed voice.

Clark jumped, remembering he was not alone in the closet. "I think it's Brandon, Chloe's own history connoisseur. But he seems…" Clark paused, choosing his words, "different."

After a moment, Brandon moved. He exhaled loudly and said, "Chloe, where are you?" Lex and Clark leaned in toward the door. Brandon was looking for Chloe, and Chloe was missing. Conclusion anyone?

Brandon snarled. "Damn it, Chloe! I know you're here!" He was now yelling. "You had no where else to go. I know what you did, so get your furry cat-ass out here!" Brandon slammed his hand down on the desk, and a charge ran through the room like a bolt of electricity. Clark and Lex both flinched as the charge reached them. Clark was knocked off balance (something that _never_ happened) and fell forward. The door flew open as Clark and Lex, who had fallen with Clark, tumbled out onto the floor. Brandon turned his steely gaze on them.

"Clark," he growled, acid dripping from the word. "Where's Chloe?"

"We don't know where she is! We're looking for her, too," Clark stammered as he scrambled to his feet.

Lex, who was already back on his feet and dusting off his suit, studied Brandon. "What do you want with Chloe?" he asked.

Brandon looked to Lex. His eyes burned with crimson fire, and if asked in that second, Lex would have sworn he was facing a daemon. Brandon's lips contorted to form a sneer. Before Lex could blink, Brandon raised his arm and flicked his wrist. A blast of dark red energy shot from his fingers, slamming into Lex and throwing him off his feet. With a sickening smack Lex hit the wall behind him and slumped to the ground. Clark rushed over to his friend. Clark knelt beside him and asked, "Are you okay?"

Lex sat up and touched his hand to his head. Feeling that his head was sticky with blood, Lex cringed. He turned to his friend, though, and flashed his trademark smirk belying the pain. "Just peachy."

Clark and Lex turned as they heard Brandon approach. "Where's Chloe?" he demanded.

Clark glared at him. "I already told you: **we don't know**!"

Brandon sighed loudly. He turned away and massaged his temples for a few seconds before turning back to Clark. "Where is the cat?" he asked, annoyance evident in his voice.

Lex looked up. _What does the cat have to do with any of this?_ he thought. Then a look of understanding passed over his face.

"What does the cat have to do with any of this?" Clark asked, echoing Lex's thoughts.

"Clark," Lex said cautiously, "I think Chloe is the cat."

* * *

A/N: Oh, cliffie! Are Clark and Lex going to be okay? Why does Brandon want to find Chloe? All will be revealed in time! I got the line get your furry cat-ass out here from the movie _Eight-Legged Freaks_. I just love that line! 


	3. Magical Confrontations and Annoying Pets

Disclaimer: Check chap 1.

_

* * *

Previously on Smallville:_

Brandon sighed loudly. He turned away and massaged his temples for a few seconds before turning back to Clark. "Where is the cat?" he asked, annoyance evident in his voice.

Lex looked up. _What does the cat have to do with any of this?_ he thought. Then a look of understanding passed over his face.

"What does the cat have to do with any of this?" Clark asked, echoing Lex's thoughts.

"Clark," Lex said cautiously, "I think Chloe is the cat."

* * *

Chapter 3: Magical Confrontations and Annoying Pets

Clark's POV

I turned to Lex. Did I hear him correctly? Did he actually just say that _Chloe_ was the cat? That's ridiculous, though. Of course, an alien living in small-town America is ridiculous, too.

Brandon broke me out of my thoughts, "They finally understand! Now where is she?"

I stared at Brandon before asking the first thing that came into my mind, "Why is she a cat?"

Brandon gave another audible sigh before gesturing to the old volume on the desk. "She had something I wanted," he explained.

So many questions were flying around in my head. I sat flustered while Lex muttered something under his breath. I think it was, "God, a few months ago I didn't even believe in magic." I would have gasped, but I stopped myself. Of course, this was magic, and Brandon was a witch…or a male version of a witch. Warlock, maybe? Anyway, I asked Brandon, "Why do you want to find her now?"

The witch glared at me annoyed, but he answered anyway. He probably realized I wouldn't ignore any questions I had. Chloe told me it was a gift. "It seems she fancies herself the amateur witch, and she put a spell on the book so that I can't read it until she lifts her damn spell." I praised and cursed Chloe at the same time. On the one hand, Chloe had outsmarted Brandon, on the other, Chloe was working with magic. Why would she get into something she knew could be dangerous?

"Okay," Brandon said, tired of answering questions already. "I know you know where Chloe is, and I can do a spell that would extract the information from you, but it would leave you brain-dead. So, Chloe's going to die either way; question is: are you two going to be casualties?"

I knew I would never tell Brandon about Chloe's whereabouts, but I didn't know about Lex. I turned to him. His expression was determined. He seemed angry and resolved, and he didn't speak. Yes! I did the happy dance in my mind. Lex was not going to tell him anything!

Brandon looked down at us. We remained tight-lipped. His face turned into a scowl. I became a little scared. Magic could hurt me. I decided I would have to outsmart Brandon. I quickened my senses so that everything around me seemed to be in slow motion. Brandon's hand was moving upward and beginning to glow green. Lex was sitting on the floor staring up at the witch. I stood and ran toward Brandon. I pushed him, knocking him off his feet. The magic in his hand dissipated immediately. I ran back to where I had been sitting and let my world speed up to its normal rate. Brandon flew off his feet into the wall. He lay sprawled on the ground, unconscious.

Lex stood tentatively. "What happened?" he asked.

I thought quickly. "Maybe Chloe has this room magically protected," I suggested. It sounded lame even to me, but I couldn't think of anything else. Lex glanced at me warily but nodded, accepting my explanation.

Lex walked over to Chloe's desk, attempting and failing to hide his slight limp, and grabbed a roll of duct tape. Chloe kept it around to fix the computers when they broke and the school was being cheap. I never did understand how she fixed computers with just duct tape, but she said duct tape could fix anything. Lex limped over to Brandon with the duct tape and tied up his hands and feet. He then covered Brandon's mouth with the tape. When he was finished, Lex said, "Call the police. We can't tell them what Brandon did to Chloe, they'd never believe us, but we can tell them that he attacked us." I nodded. "But first," Lex continued as he limped back over to Chloe's desk. Lex picked up Brandon's journal. "Let's find a counter-spell for Chloe."

* * *

Chloe's POV

Once Clark and Lex had left, I was frantic. Clark had not recognized me. Obviously I had overestimated Clark's intelligence. I decided that writing a note would be the easiest way to get them to see who I was, and since I didn't have opposable thumbs, I thought the computer would be the simplest way to write. I nimbly leapt onto the chair behind Lex's desk and then onto his desk. His laptop was already open, so I didn't have to worry about that, but I found out very quickly that paws are not the best for working with a keyboard and mouse (I realize how ironic that sounds). I dived back into the desk chair and sat for a moment. I had no idea what I was going to do.

My mind spun as I contemplated possible solutions. Unfortunately, the answer eluded me, and I only gained an awful headache. I was still sitting in Lex's chair, and I began to notice how comfortable it was. It wasn't cushy like the couch, but it was nice all the same. I circled the seat of the chair for a moment. It's softness was alluring, and I contentedly lay down. I pulled my legs close to me so that I became a tiny ball of fur. The sun shining through the stained-glass windows warmed my face. I'm not really sure when I fell asleep, but I was asleep for a while before an uninvited visitor woke me.

* * *

Lionel's POV

I was angry. I was livid. Lex, _my son_, had just made a business decision that I was sure would lose the company millions. So, in my enraged state, I calmly strode into Lex's study. I could have thrown open the doors with gusto, but that would have given Lex the advantage. I, of course, could never let that happen. Once I had entered his study, I noticed that he wasn't there. I didn't really care, though. It would give me time to have a drink and consider what exactly I would say.

I coolly walked over to the bar and pulled out a glass. I then grabbed Lex's bottle of scotch (I'm not really a fan of scotch, but I knew it irked Lex when I drank his). Pouring the alcoholic liquid into the glass, I turned to Lex's desk, hoping I would find some evidence of what had pulled him away from his study. Instead, I saw a two piercing green eyes glaring at me. I jumped and almost dropped the glass. I'm usually cool and collected, but those eyes took me by surprise. I turned back to Lex's desk and saw the owner of the eyes. It was a cat. The cat was sitting in Lex's desk chair, bathed in a bright shaft of sunlight. It was a golden and had an air about it that made it seem regal and imposing. The most distinguishing feature, though, was its eyes. They were eerie and calculating, sparkling brightly in the sunlight. In that moment, I was sure that cat was thinking of unique ways to torture me. I nearly shivered, but caught myself. It was just a cat, after all.

Tearing my eyes away from the cat, I returned to pouring my drink. As I took a drink of the alcohol, I glanced back to the desk chair. The cat was gone. I nearly choked on the scotch. I looked around wondering where the cat had silently disappeared to. I trained my gaze down and saw the cat sitting at my feet. I stumbled back, frightened for a moment by the daemonic gaze it was giving me. The cat turned its head to the side; it was amused! My anger rose. This _cat_ had actually _scared **me!**_

I ground my teeth and walked calmly walked over to the couch (admittedly giving the cat a wide berth). I sat down on the leather sofa and leaned back, resting my head on the back of the couch and my arm on the arm of the couch. I sat there placidly with my eyes closed until I felt something move on the couch next to me. Opening my eyes, I saw the cat. It was sitting next to me giving me the glare that had alarmed me just moments ago. I wasn't startled this time. Instead, I glowered right back at the cat. After a few minutes of exchanging glares, I rolled my eyes and laid my head on the back of the sofa again. I closed my eyes, but I could still feel the cat's baleful gaze.

* * *

Omniscient POV

Lionel Luthor was resting on the couch in Lex's study. Chloe the cat was sitting next to him, using every once of energy to glare at the man. Lionel remained calm on the outside, but Chloe's kitty instincts told her that he was actually tense and nervous from her presence. That made her very happy.

The noise of doors opening alerted the attention of the inhabitants of the room. Lex and Clark walked in triumphantly. Lionel Luthor, who had been awakened from his doze and was now standing on his feet, addressed his son, "Lex, where have you been? And when did you get a cat?" Lionel gestured to Chloe as he said this, a look of disgust on his face. Chloe tried to bite his hand, but he pulled it away in time. "I don't believe your cat likes me very much."

Both Lex and Clark laughed, gaining them a bemused look from Lionel. Lex said, "I'm not really surprised, Dad." He then held out a piece of paper. "Chloe, we found the counter-spell."

Lionel looked completely confused now. "Chloe?" he said, looking around. "Chloe Sullivan? Is she here?" Clark giggled. Chloe the cat, however, was behind the couch. When she heard Lex's announcement about the counter spell, she had jumped off the couch and dashed behind it.

Lex nodded in understanding at Chloe's behavior. If the counter spell worked, Chloe would be very human and very nude in a room full of men. Lex turned to Clark. "Ready?" he asked. Clark nodded.

"Ready for what-" Lionel began, but he was cut off when Lex began to chant.

"Ocono…" Lex began. The feeling in the room changed, as if it was being charged with anticipation of something great. "Zinthos…" A bright purple light shone from behind the couch, illuminating the amazed faces of all three men. "Hecate…" The light grew brighter and brighter, and a strangled cry of a cat rang through the room. The cry began to shift and change in sound so that it resembled more of a human scream of pain. "Est!" Lex finished. There was a bright flash of purple light and the screaming ended. Lex and Clark ran to the couch, but stopped as a head pooped up from behind it.

"Chloe?" Clark asked, disbelieving.

Chloe flashed her full-watt smile as a blush crept onto her cheeks. "Hi," she said, still hiding behind the couch. "Can I have some clothes?"

A blush flew to Clark's cheeks, as well. "Your clothes are out in the car. I'll just go get them," he mumbled as he ran out of the room.

Lex stood staring with his jaw hanging open. When he realized what he was doing, he stammered, "I'm gonna go help Clark." With that he too ran out of the room. Chloe almost laughed at his obvious amazement and slight fear of the events that had passed.

Lionel was the only person left in the room. He looked as if he had just been attacked by a hoard of ghosts. His eyes were saucers and his mouth hung open. Chloe did laugh at this. The fearless Lionel Luthor was rendered speechless from a little transformation magic.

Chloe's laugh brought Lionel out of his stupor. "I'm-" he began, "I'm- I'm gonna go take an aspirin." Lionel turned and left the room. Chloe laughed again.

* * *

A/N: The stories not over yet! Stay tuned for the next chapter! I know that wasn't much of a fight scene, but all Smallville fight scenes are short and sweet like that. Thought I'd stick to the norm. If you want good fight scenes, check out my story 'In Too Deep.' I don't have any fight scenes in it yet, but they're coming! Oh, and I got 'Zinthos' from the same place I got 'Metrion.' Come on, someone out there must know where I got Metrion and Zinthos. You know "Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos!" Anyway, I'm contemplating a sequel. What do you think? 


	4. Endings and Possible Beginnings

A/N: This chapter's short, but the resolution always is.

Disclaimer: Check chap 1.

* * *

Chapter 4: Endings and Possible Beginnings

Clark's POV

After Chloe had dressed, she, Lex, and I sat in Lex's dining room and drank coffee. I decided to speak first. "Chloe, why are you involved in magic?"

She looked at me surprised. "To help Lana," she replied as if it was obvious.

"But it's dangerous," I insisted.

"So is fire," she countered, "but you can't blame the fire for what the arsonist did."

I contemplated this for a moment. "This is different," I persisted.

"No it's not," she answered, completely calm. "Magic isn't good or evil. It all depends on the person who uses it."

Lex spoke up, "She has a point." I was flabbergasted. They were ganging up on me. I frowned, but didn't push the issue.

"Don't worry, Clark," Chloe said. "I'll be careful." I reluctantly nodded.

"So," Lex said, trying to destroy the awkward silence. "What's in that book that Brandon wanted so badly?" I perked up at this.

Chloe frowned. "I don't know. He said it was supposed to have information on possession, but who knows if that's true."

"Well, I could have it translated for you," Lex suggested.

Chloe smiled, "That would be great."

I had to smile too. Although I was worried about Chloe using magic, I was excited about the prospect of helping Lana. Something occurred to me, though. "Oh," I exclaimed. "What about your spell on the book?"

"I'll take it off," Chloe said nonchalantly. "Where is it?"

I thought for a moment before saying, "Out in the car. I'll go get it." I jumped up from my seat and exited the dining room. I walked through the halls of Luthor Manor until I reached the front doors.

I searched the car and found the heavy tome (though it wasn't heavy for me), and headed back into the house. As I walked back to the dining room, I could hear Chloe's laughter echoing through the halls. I opened the door, and Lex and Chloe turned their smiling faces to me. "What were you talking about?" I asked.

Lex and Chloe just smirked. I had the sneaking suspicion that they were talking about me, but maybe I'm just paranoid. I placed the book in front of Chloe. Chloe waved her hand over the book. Golden light sprinkled down from her hand and rested on the volume, making it golden for a minute. Then the light dissipated and Chloe said, "Done."

"That's it?" I asked incredulously.

"That's it."

_

* * *

The next day:_

Lex's POV

I was walking through the front hall when I heard a knock. Because it would be the easiest for me to answer the door, I did just that. When I opened the door, I saw Chloe standing in front of me. I smirked. A large wrapped gift was in her arms.

"Well," Chloe said, "aren't you going to invite me in?" My smirk widened, and I invited her in with a grand gesture. Chloe laughed. I led her to my study where we sat on the cushy leather couch.

"Who's the gift for?" I asked, slightly hopeful.

Chloe flashed her full-watt smile. "It's for you!" She pushed the box into my arms. I chuckled. Carefully, I pulled off the lid of the decorative box. A tiny creature sat in the bottom. Her eyes were bright yellow and her black fur was soft and shiny. Chloe had gotten me a kitten. I lifted the tiny cat from the box and held her in my arms. "It's Lana," Chloe said.

I looked back over to Chloe. I guess my surprised expression was humorous because Chloe burst out laughing. "Just kidding!" she assured me.

I plastered my smirk back on my face and said, "What's her name?"

"Don't know," she answered thoughtfully. "I suppose it's up to you."

"Chloe," I began. "Why did you get me a kitten?"

"Well," she replied, "you seemed lonely, and I just can't stand it when my friends are lonely."

I actually smiled. That's true. She always does take care of her friends.

* * *

Chloe's POV

**The End.** I suppose your waiting for some sort of moral to pop out at you. If you must have one, I suppose it's this: have your friends memorize your eyes. That would simple up life so much. Oh and the book was basically useless in helping Lana. It was just full of a bunch of dark magic and spells, so now it is locked away in my closet. Not the safest place, but come on, who would think to look there for it?

So that's it, the denouement of our story, but of course, Clark would say it was the beginning of so many more. Then again, he's a hopeless romantic.


End file.
